


Keiko and Ace

by IlianaMystery



Series: Tales from Ellington and Townsville [1]
Category: Gangreen Gang - Fandom, Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Alliances, Attempted Murder, Budding Romance, Cheating, Dark Past, F/M, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Forced Marriage, Forgiveness, New Friendships, Recovery, Redemption, Sexual Assault, Surprise pregnancy, War flashbacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 02:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10958172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlianaMystery/pseuds/IlianaMystery
Summary: Keiko Ohayashi is a seemingly normal 16 year old who works as a cashier at the Malph's Supermarket in downtown Townsville. But one weekend, while her parents are away on a trip to Tremorton, she is working a late night shift and is tasked to take out the garbage. On her trip to the dumpster, she is ambushed by a masked figure and is shot in her side and leg and left for dead. Luckily for her, the Gangreen Gang was hanging out in the alley behind the market as routine and when Ace heard the gunshots...he told the others to follow it. The masked assailant escaped before they could find him, but they do see Keiko lying in cold blood. Grubber notices that she still has a heartbeat, so Ace (who is enamored by her beauty) commands Big Billy to carry her to their hideout so they could care for her. She soon befriends them as she begins to recover but then her parents come back in town and her mother does not like the people that took care of her. Instead, they want her to meet and later marry a boy that lives in Tremorton. But Keiko is still secretly seeing Ace. And there is a dark past that her mother is keeping from her. What is she hiding? What does this have to do with Keiko?





	1. The Road to Recovery

Keiko didn't wake up until the next afternoon but Ace was still sitting by her side holding her hand. Her eyes slowly opened and a smile came on her face when she saw Ace by her side. But she was still confused about where she was.

"Where am I, Ace? Why does my leg and side hurt? Why am I wearing your clothes?"

"Shhh. It's okay, Keiko. I'm right here. Your work clothes were stained with blood. I think you were shot a couple of times since you had a bullet in your side and leg. But I took it out and wrapped up your wounds."

"Oh, I must have blacked out."

"I think so. Did you see who did this to you?"

"It was too dark for me to see. Why did you do this for me? Aren't you evil?"

"Yes, but I couldn't just leave you there. I think I've become keen on you."

"Thank you, Ace. That was really nice. Kiss me."

"Umm, okay." He did so and she just smiled and laughed. 

"Can you help me out of bed? I want something to eat." 

"You know what, I'll get you something to eat and bring it to you." 

"Okay," she moaned as he left the room. 

Ten minutes later, he brought some food for her to eat and sat in the chair he was in watching her. He kissed her forehead making her smile at him.

"Pizza? You got me my favorite kind. How did you know?"

"My ex-girlfriend liked meat-lovers too. You kind of remind me of her."

"I guess that is a good thing. Tell me more about her. She seems like a really cool girl." 

"She is. She had a crush on me a long time ago, but I just played with her heart. Then I fell in love with her only to have to break up with her for her stepmother's sake."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess you really miss her."

"Yeah, I do. But no use crying over spilled milk, ya know?"

"True, true. I better call my parents they might be worried about me." 

"Here, use my cell phone." 

"Thank you," she said taking it out of his hands.

"Hello...oh wait, answering machine...I forgot, they are in Tremorton right now for something." 

"Did you try the cell number?" 

"That's what I just dialed."

"You would think they would check on you...don't worry. Stay and I'll take care of you." 

"I really appreciate your kindness towards me, even though we just met." 

"I know, I know. Get some rest. I'll check on you in the morning." 

"Okay." He kissed her forehead and closed the door. 

 

A week went by and Keiko was still on bed rest for her wounds to heal. Ace called the doctor to come check her again and he told him she was making a great recovery. That Saturday morning, Ace helped her get out of bed leaning on him as she walked with her crutches. The rest of the guys were happy to see she was doing better too. But Keiko realized that her time with them was about to end, and something in her heart told her she didn't want that to happen. Ace told her to try to get through, but she refused. 

"Keiko, I thought you wanted to see if your parents would answer?" 

"I did, but not anymore. I don't want to leave." 

"You don't want to leave? We live in a hot small apartment building, why wouldn't you want to leave?" 

"I don't care if you lived in a cardboard box, as long as I was with you. And you guys were so sweet to me all this time. You're the closest friends I ever had."

"I didn't know you felt that way." 

"Well, I do. Do you think we can go to the park one day?" 

"If you want, but after you get out of your cast." 

"Good to me." 

 

Two more days went by and she was finally able to get out of her cast and try to walk around without it. Ace kept his promise and decided to take her to the park.   
He held her hand close just in case she fell. She smiled and leaned against his shoulder. They took a quick walk around the whole park and then sat on a bench by the lake.

"I got a penny. Wanna make a wish?"

"Why? I have everything I could have ever wished for sitting by me," she assured leaning on his chest. 

"You swell me, ya know lily?" 

"You deserve it. You're really sweet." 

"Keiko, I want you to be blantantly honesty with me..."

"Keiko? It's not lily this time either?"

"I'm serious. Do you love me?"

"What?"

"I know it sounds hasty and I know I just got over a breakup, but I really like you." 

"Yes, yes I do love you." 

"Are you sure?" In his eyes, you could sense the feeling of worry and anxiety. "How could a beautiful girl like you be in love with an ugly snaggletooth criminal like me?"

"Looks aren't everything, Ace. To me, you're the most beautiful man I've ever met. You took care of me for this long, you make me laugh when I'm down, in general you just make me happy. That's why I love you." 

"That's sweet, lily. How about you become my girlfriend?"

"Can we seal it with a kiss?" 

"I hoped you would say that." He picked up her head and pressed his lips against hers. He clutched her closer to him as the kiss progressed and her right hand rested on his right shoulder. Inside, they both knew that they couldn't live without each other as they fell deeper in love with each other.


	2. The Voice of Reason

Keiko quickly became a part of the gang and Ace even stole a ring for her to show that she was his girlfriend. She even beat the reigning champion Grubber in poker everytime. It was true that time flew fast in their case. A month went by without them even realizing it. But the bad news was that Keiko's parents were back in town. 

"Wow, Snake. That was really good," she complimented pushing her plate and napkin to the side.

"Thankssss, Kiki. I lovesss cookingsss dinnersss." 

"Yeah, Snake's good at cooking dinner," Ace added. 

"I kinda still want to go to culinary school though." 

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door that made everyone go silent. Billy went to see who was at the door. 

"Who is it, Billy?," Arturo asked deepening his Spanish accent. 

"A skinny, dark skinned woman and a slim yellowish man with glasses." 

"That's my parents. Let them in." 

"Okay." 

"Move out of the way, tubby," the woman demanded pushing against him. 

"Kiara, you could have asked nicer." 

"Whatever, Haruo. Keiko Akira Ohayashi! Let's go! We're going back home." 

"No, mama! I'm staying." 

"You backsassed me? I know you didn't just do that." 

"She did, Mrs. Ohayashi. She wants to stay here with me and my gang."

"You're a bad ugly influence for her."

"No, he isn't, mama! I love him with all my heart. He took care of me after I was shot in my lower abdomen and lower calf." 

"Oh, Kiara. We owe them something to these young men for taking care of our daughter."

"Can it, Haruo! You're coming with us, young lady!"

"I refuse! Mama, Ace is my boyfriend and I'll never leave him!" 

"You'll never see him again, my dear. Tell him goodbye so we can go," she demanded storming out of the room. 

"Kiki, we'll leave you alone with them so you can tell them bye." 

"Thanks, dad," she moaned as he walked out. "Ace, I don't want to leave..." She began to cry until Ace threw his arms around her. Her tears dripped and dried on his vest. 

"Shhh. Don't cry." I took her by the hand and led her to his room. 

"Why are we here?," she whispered. 

"I don't want the guys to see me cry." Her tears still fell but became equal to his sudden falling tears. He held her closer to him and angrily took his glasses off throwing them to the side. Keiko wiped his tears away with a slight smile on her face. 

"Ace, please don't cry for me. You'll find another like me." 

"I just want you. I love you, lily. It's not fair what your parents are doing...trying to break us apart."

"It'll be me and you against the world, Ace. We can secretly see each other. I won't let you go that easily. Love will never do without you." 

"Good idea, lily. You're sneaky and conniving like me." 

"I've learned from the best. I love you, Ace."

"I know, lily," he whispered in her ear after he kissed her cheek. 

Meanwhile...

"Come on, Kiara. It seems like our daughter really loves this guy. Maybe we should give him a chance." 

"No, Haruo! He's a criminal..."

"A criminal that saved and took care of Kiki. Kiara, I know you don't want her to grow up but she will and is. He seems like a nice guy, we can't judge him based on his past."

"Or the way that he acts now."

"Don't be so stubborn, sweetie. Something tells me she'll try to see him behind our back if you do it this way. You should just let them be together." 

"Fine, Haruo. Have it your way. But I would talk to Keiko first. I wonder how she got shot up anyway." 

"You and me both." 

"I'm ready to go," Keiko moaned with her head hanging down. 

"Just forget about him, Keiko. You'll meet someone better than him." 

"No, no I won't mama," she murmured as the breeze swept her words away. 

 

"Kuki!," Keiko chirped like a little child as she ran to meet her pet cat. The Siamese cat had been a sweet companion for four years now whenever she was down. She picked the cat up and brought her to her room. She placed Kuki on her cat bed and sighed as she pulled out a picture of Ace admiring it. Kuki jumped on the bed by her with a look of concern. 

She rubbed against Keiko's arm purring softly. Keiko laughed and pet her little head. "You're the only one that understand me," Keiko sighed into Kuki's ear. 

"Kiki, can I come in? We need to talk."

"Sure, dad." He walked in very silent like quietly sitting down at the edge of Keiko's bed.

"I apologize for your mother." 

"She's been like that, dad. You can't change her at all." 

"Unfortunately I know. Kiki, do you really love this boy?" 

"I spent a month with him. He's such a sweet guy and he took care of me." 

"How did you get hurt?" 

"I was working at Malph's when I was ambushed. I blacked out when I was shot. They took me to their hangout and cared for me." 

"Wow, we owe all of them. But I'm sorry we stayed as long as we did in Tremorton. It's just that your mother and I have a surprise for you."

"What's that? Another out of town shirt that begins with 'I Love...?" 

"No. A family friend from Kobe just moved to Tremorton. Her name is Hotori Aiko. She has a son around your age and your mother thinks he's perfect for you." 

"Really? But I don't want to break my boyfriend's heart." 

"His name is Hotori Isamu. I know you like that boy, but he's still a convict and your mother has a big problem with that." 

"People can change, don't you believe that, dad?" 

"I do, but your mother's an army girl. She's not easily shaken." 

"Why does she have to be this way? I love Ace and he loves me. He's a very insecure guy and I want to be there for him." 

"You really love him don't you?" 

"More than life itself." 

"Now, Keiko, you're only sixteen. Let's not jumped to conclusions."

"That's how I feel about him." 

"No changing your mind, huh? Well, I still want you to meet Isamu. I think you really might like him." 

"Are you only suggesting this to please mama?"

"Basically. I love your mother but she scares me sometimes." 

"She scares everyone." Kuki meowed almost in a tone like she was laughing. "You think that's funny?" Kuki rubbed against her arm again with another gentle purr as answering yes to her question. 

"Haruo! Ohayashi Haruo! Come here right now!," Kiara demanded.

"Coming, dear," he whimpered. "Now you get some rest, okay?" 

"Okay."

"Haruo!" 

"I better go now." Keiko laughed as her dad scurried downstairs. It wasn't that surprising that he was weak and feeble around Kiara. 

Comparably to Kiara, Haruo was very tranquil and quiet and laidback. He was born in Kobe and lived in the Japanese countryside until he was twenty. Whereas Kiara grew up in the projects of Chicago without knowing her father. She had to fend for herself and her two now late sisters after her mother was killed during a home invasion. Truly she was army strong so she joined after high school being stationed in Japan. She actually met Haruo at the infirmary tent after she was wounded in a warfront. 

Keiko knew why her parents ended up together though. It wasn't like she was ugly, actually for her hard background, she was a pretty dark skinned woman. But many people wouldn't have guess she would be with someone like Haruo. First off, he was Japanese...that was the kicker. And of course, his personality was nothing like hers. But I guess opposites do attract.


	3. The Little Tease

The next morning, Keiko woke up very slowly yawning. She noticed Kuki sleeping by her ever so peacefully, so she got out of bed slowly. Just as soon as she got dressed, Kuki woke up with a quick yawn and rubbed up against Keiko's leg. When they both went downstairs, Kiara was talking to a young man with jet black hair while pouring Haruo some tea. 

"Good morning, Keiko," Kiara greeted with a slight smile. 

"Who's this?" She knew it was Isamu, but she just wanted to pretend she didn't know. 

"I'm Hotori Isamu. Nice to meet you, Keiko." 

"Same to you," she responded in a low tone. 

Inside, she thought he was quite dashing. He looked like every Japanese girl's dream. He had the average teenage Japanese boy look but there was something extra that made him look even better. She knew she liked what she saw but her heart still belong to Ace. 

"Isamu is taking you out today," Kiara explained. "Oh, you two already look cute together." 

"Thanks, mom," she moaned. 

"She already packed us a lunch for the park. After I was going to take you to a movie and then dinner at a fancy Japanese steakhouse." 

"Wow, that sounds like a jam packed day."

"Yes, it will be." 

Around one, Isamu took Keiko to the park. She was slowly getting aggregated with him trying to get closer to her and touch her waist every five seconds. One time he tried it, Keiko's phone began to vibrate. "Who's Ace?"

"Just a friend." 

"What a minute, this isn't the Ace Copular that ugly, green, snaggletooth criminal, is it?" 

"He's not an ugly snaggletooth criminal! He's really nice." 

"Do you like him or something?" 

Silence fell between them after he said that. On the ride to the movie theater, she dared not to take one look at him. On his face seemed worry and anxiety that he had said the wrong thing and in his mind, he wanted Keiko to fall in love with him.

The movie was a romantic comedy, you know the ones teenage couples usually go to and make out. It happened to be a movie that Keiko wanted to see with Ace...Ace Copular... not the creep known as Hotori Isamu. He did the old yawn-and-nonchalantly-put-your-arm-around-the-girl's-shoulder-trick which did nothing but annoy Keiko even more. She just wanted the date to be over already. 

But somehow it seemed that Cupid was doing his job around the end of the movie. They both reached into the half empty popcorn bucket and their hands met. Slowly, they met each other with their eyes. Keiko tried to look the other way secretly blushing. After the movie, they went back to the park they were at a few hours ago. Isamu almost looked remorseful in Keiko's eyes. 

"I'm sorry for what happened at the movies." 

"Why?," she asked slowly sitting down by him. 

"I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I just really like you, Keiko." 

"Already? We just met." 

"I know, but you already seem amazing like your parents said you were." 

"Thanks, Isamu. That's really sweet. You deserve a kiss..." 

"No, you don't..." His words were silence by Keiko's lips. She slowly parted and whispered, "Kiss me back...hold me tighter." Isamu was surprised by her request but was quick to obey. His arms became clutched around her waist as the kiss progressed. Isamu was pleased that she finally agreed to kiss him, but Keiko felt bad that she "cheated" on Ace, but she couldn't help it...Isamu still was charming despite his annoying qualities and the kiss was surprisingly enjoyable. 

"So do you like me, Keiko?," Isamu murmured after he slightly parted from her lips. 

"Yes," she whispered. He didn't have to ask, it was apparent even in her eyes. His grip became tighter around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck going down for another kiss. Isamu didn't wait instead he met her half way. That evening, the thought of Ace slowly disappeared through the sparks between them both. 

After Isamu dropped Keiko back home, Kiara and Haruo bombarded Keiko with questions about her date. She wasn't very specific with the information like the three kisses they shared that night and how irritated she was at first. But she was tired, so she hurried upstairs to get in some pajamas and go to bed. On her way to her room, however, she noticed a shadow coming from her room. She followed it until she saw Ace looking out to the moonlit sky. He was just in his khaki pants too. 

"Ace! What are you doing here?!" 

"Shhh, lily," he started after putting his hand over her mouth. "I don't want your parents to hear." He jerked her closer to him and forced his lips against hers. His grip around her arms softened when she tried to break away. 

"Wait, I'm confused. You don't want to kiss me?" 

"Ace, this is inappropriate. Why didn't you just call me?" She broke away and walked away from him hiding her face while trying to wipe away her tears. 

"I tried, but you didn't answer. Why is that?" 

"I was busy! What makes you think you can just barge into my room?!" 

"You wanted to see me secretly right? Busy?! It seems like you're all dolled up like you went on a date or something!"

"Ace, just not right now. I just want to sleep." 

"Lily, can't we just talk this out?"

"Tomorrow. Maybe over dinner," she moaned.

"Sounds good. I'll see you later, lily."

"Bye, Ace." barely came from her mouth as he left through the window. She didn't mean to be so mean and horrid to Ace, she was just a confused teenage girl. And she had an excuse to be confused, she was shot and taken care of by ex-convicts, she fell in love with the twenty-eight year old convict that apparently liked girls much younger than him, and her parents want her with Hotori Isamu. She knew she loved both of them, but she couldn't have both of them. And when she realized that, the tears began to fall more as the rain began to pour. And even Kiki couldn't comfort her that night...the night she cried herself to sleep.


	4. The Big Decision

The next morning, the sun barely peeped out to shine out of her bedroom window. Kuki woke up before Keiko for once and did something else she never did- lick her face to wake her up. 

"Kuki! Kuki! Stop it! Stop it!" Kuki paused and just looked at her staring with crystal blue eyes of concern. 

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Meow," anxiously came from Kuki's rounded snout. Whenever she did that, it meant she was concerned. 

"You heard me crying last night? Well, it's complicated." 

Kuki just rubbed against her arm and let out a soft and calm purr. In Kuki's case, that meant anything but Keiko took it as her way of compassion towards her. "Thanks, Kuki," she said after rubbing her nose against Kuki's and petting her head. 

After throwing on a tank top and some loose fitting jeans (she had a nasty scar from where she was shot), she walked slowly down the stairs with Kuki following. 

"You look beautiful," was the greeting she received after walking down. Of course, it came from Isamu. He loved the beauty that stood in front of him, still amazed by her change of heart. He kept his eyes straight on her even when he went down for his tea. A sudden laugh filled the room and it became silenced by a kiss. Isamu was clutching Keiko closer to him, which made her giggle and want more. 

"I love you," Keiko whispered in his ear. 

"You really do love me?"

"Yes. Doesn't my kiss tell it all?"

"I guess. I have something for you."

"What?" 

"Keiko, will you marry me?" The diamond was a clear cut, 24 carat held by a pure gold band. It shined in the light. Her heart began to beat fast, and she jumped off of his lap. 

"What's wrong, Kiki?"

"We just met Isamu. I do love you, but..."

Her voice was silenced by his lips. He stroked her soft face working his fingers through her hair. Her heart began to thump like it was going to bust right out of her chest. She didn't pull away, instead she held him closer. 

"Who do I love more?," she thought. "Ace or Isamu? Should I marry him? That's what my parents would want."

"What do you say?"

"Yes." She couldn't believe she said that. A tear quickly escaped from her face but she wiped it before he could see. How was she going to explain this to Ace? How was he going to react? 

Isamu took her to lunch that afternoon in Tremorton. Aiko, his mother, was overjoyed to meet his soon bride to be. Keiko tried to seem like she was happy, but deep down she felt really bad. 

Later that afternoon, Ace picked up Keiko for their dinner date. She got really dressed up for the occasion making Ace just want to stare at her. 

"Hey, lily," he said with a smile showing his sharp fangs. He was wearing a nice, probably stolen tuxedo with his jet black hair greased back. "I got us a carriage for the occasion."

"Really? This is so sweet."

"Anything for you, lily."

"Not wearing your glasses?"

"Naw. I want to see you the whole time." She blushed a little as he took her hand and led her to the carriage. 

"How did you get a carriage?," she asked after she got in the carriage.

"Angie has connections," he responded. (He usually referred to his mother by her first name) 

"Oh, that's nice."

"You sound depressed. You okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Okay, I'm just making sure," he whispered as he lowered his head to give her a hickey. She couldn't help but giggle a little bit when she felt his tongue on her neck. 

"Ace," she moaned. 

"What? You usually like when I give you a hickey."

"I liked it, but..."

"But what?," he asked leaning by her lips. 

"Nothing." She pulled his face closer to hers until she felt his lips against hers. The sudden peck turned into a French kiss, one Keiko really enjoyed. She didn't even mind Ace's fangs poking her lip. Her heart started beating faster and she forgot all about Isamu. 

"Dang, Keiko! You never kissed me like that." 

"I'm not your lily anymore?"

"So funny, Keiko. You know you are my lily."

"We're here," the peppy female carriage driver said. 

"Thanks, Rita." He tipped her and led Keiko out of the carriage. She got silent when she saw where Ace took her. It was the same fancy Japanese steakhouse Isamu took her to the day before. She softly sighed until Ace took her hand and guided her into the restaurant. And just her luck, the server was her cousin, Mitsui, that moved from Kobe with his parents two years prior. He served her and Isamu the day before too. 

"Hey cuz! Where's Isamu?"

"Isamu? Whose Isamu?"

"No one," Keiko moaned angrily glaring at Mitsui. 

"I apologize. I'm just going to go to the side right now."

"Keiko, who is that guy he mentioned?" 

"Why does it matter, Ace? You know I love you."

"I'm really starting to wonder if you really do love me."

"Ace, it's just complicated right now."

"Yeah, very. What's that ring doing on your finger? I never gave you that."

A silence drifted into the restaurant. She gulped in almost a scared manner looking at the now dead serious Ace. She didn't know what to tell him...especially since she's now engaged to Isamu, the guy she literally just met. 

Tears began to fall from her face so she held her head down trying to wipe her eyes. Ace looked worried after and gently picked her head up. 

"Come on now, lily. You can tell me, I won't be mad."

"I'm engaged."

"Huh?"

"His name is Hotori Isamu. His mother, Aiko, is a family friend. That's why my parents went to Tremorton."

"Keiko, why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I was just forced to marry him today." Tears began to fall even more. 

"Lily, that's okay."

"No, it's not Ace! I want to be with you, only you."

"If that's what your parents want."

"Ace, that isn't like you."

"I know. I'm just fed up with your parents."

"It's mostly just Kiara."

"I'm rubbing off on you, lily. Spend the night with me."

"What? My parents..."

"What about them?"

"You're right. I'm in."

 

Three o'clock in the morning, Ace pulled up at Keiko's house with her holding tight to his neck on the back of his motorcycle.

"Well, here we are, lily."

"Thanks for dropping me home, Ace."

"No problem. Did you enjoy our time together?"

"Sure did."

"Who do you love more?"

"After tonight, I think you."

"Well, I love you too, lily." She jumped on him and they locked in a kiss. "Lily, you wild girl..." he purred seductively. She smiled and kissed him again. "Ace, you bad boy..." 

"Lily, you flatter me." She giggled in a satisfied tone as he gave her another hickey. 

"I know," she whispered before joining his lips once more.

"Well, I best leave you alone now. I'll see you later alright?"

"Okay."


	5. The Secret's Out

A sense of quiet stayed in the house when she walked in. The clock said four o' clock. Four o' clock! Did her parents realize she was gone so long? Or did they fall asleep early and didn't care to wait for her? Hopefully, it was the second thought so she wouldn't get in trouble. 

She drifted into the hallway being as quiet as ever as she passed her parent's room. They always looked so cute together, despite Kiara's short temper towards Haruo. Like they were always going to be in love. Keiko somewhat envied that as she peeked through the crack of the door. They were wrapped up tight between the covers, Haruo holding his wife close to him as they continued to doze off. She sighed and went to her room somewhat satisfied and somewhat confused. 

Kuki was cuddled up on her side of the bed purring away as though she was dreaming. Keiko quietly got into bed, closed her eyes, and fell into a deep sleep.

 

Meanwhile, a new enemy was on the horizon. He went by the name Yoritomo Masao from Kobe where Kiara was stationed years ago. He carried a burden from the past on his shoulders everyday and wanted revenge from the deserving recipient. He made his way to California after the war in Japan was over and his plan was just beginning to unfold.

The next morning, Kiara was sitting on the side of Keiko's bed messing with a lock of her long hair. Keiko woke up a little after rubbing her eyes. 

"Wake up, Sleeping Beauty."

"Mom, how did you and dad fall in love? How did you know it was true?" 

Kiara looked awestruck by her question. She had a secret past that she never wanted Keiko to know especially about her father. 

"Well, before I met your father I had an affair with my army partner, Yoritomo Masao. It was looked down upon in the corp, so we kept it in secret. We fell in love just a week after we were partnered together. Then I met your father when I was wounded. Masao took me to the infirmary tent and your father was actually the nurse that bandaged my leg up. 

Haruo thought I was one of the most prettiest women on the battlefield and asked me out. We fell in love that night, but I still was in love with Masao so I was seeing both of them. Soon enough, Haruo proposed and I said yes however my affair with Masao was still going on. When he found out I was getting married, he begged me to not go through with it, but I did. Then you were born." 

"Wow. Have you ever seen him again?"

"Nope. He came to see you in the hospital and went back to the warfront. I think he fell into depression that day." 

"Does daddy know about your affair?"

"No, he doesn't." She sighed. 

"Kiara, Isamu's here!"

"Oh, you need to get dressed, Kiki. He might want to take you out."

"Okay, mom." She silently laughed as she saw Kiara cuddle close to Haruo and lightly peck his lips. 

"Oh, mom," she moaned.


	6. War Flashbacks, Pt. 1

_"The army is now recruiting for anyone that wants to get out of the ghetto! We have just enough money on the line to help you out!"_

_These were the shouts of army generals trekking the rundown streets of the Chicago projects. So many laid destitute staring at the high and mighty fair skinned soldiers with eyes of hate. Kiara and her aunt, Tamika, who she was named after, were walking were the soldiers were coming. They looked the worse with raggedy clothes barely surviving with the low welfare the terrorist of the president gave the destitute of the projects around America. They traded stares as Tamika pulled Kiara away from them. They already had a hard life losing Kiara's mother and two sisters to rapists and serial killers that lurked the streets. Lust consumed the soldiers when they saw Kiara's beautiful face. She was nineteen at the time with nice curves and a nice body. She was considerably the most beautiful young lady in the projects. They jerked her back from Tamika's grip and one lead her to the back of their recruitment truck. She didn't put up much of a fight but Tamika was screaming for them to let go of her niece. The other soldiers shot a bullet that startled all the surviving birds of the areas and made the destitute gasp. There Tamika was lying in cold blood dead as ever. Kiara didn't even realize what happened but the other soldier ran to the driver seat and pulled off._

_"You'll make a great soldier," the one by her said. "What's your name, miss?"_

_"Kiara Tamika Wilson. The oldest of my late two sisters. Where are you taking me?"_

_"We're enlisting you in the army after tonight."_

_"What? I don't want to be."_

_"No back talk, my dear."_

_The next morning, they took her to the lieutenant and they got her ready to leave to the warfront. A plane took her away from the American border she once knew. The plane ride was extremely long as she slept snuggled up in her loose army uniform. The plane landed at the Kobe airport and she woke up looking at a whole different race of people walking around. The norm of destitute, dark skinned people was replaced with upscaled fair skinned people walking all around. She still looked confused since all the signs were in a different language except for a few like the one that said, "Welcome to Kobe, Japan!" Everyone seemed to pause when she passed, some clapped and others just whispered among each other. She was stopped by an older man dressed like a lieutantant._

_"I'm Lieutantant Yoritomo. You must be Miss Wilson. Lieutantant Goldson told me to watch for you."_

_"You understand English?"_

_"Yes, we Japanese can be bilingual, miss. Where are you from?"_

_"Chicago's projects. It's nothing spectacular."_

_"Hmph. I love your sarcasm."_

_"Well, you would be that way too if your mother and two sisters were raped and killed.”_

_"Calm down, miss. Come with me, I'll take you to the base camp."_

_"Fine."_

_The base camp was an hour away from the airport by bullet train. It was crowded with people from the career buzzers to the busy parents of little kids to the retired elderly. Kiara slowly felt a sense of self-hate being the only dark skinned person within a ten mile radius. But soon she saw fellow people from her project stationed at the base and the Japanese soldiers seemed to like them._

_"Everyone, this is our new recruit from Chicago, Miss Kiara Tamika Wilson!"_

_"Welcome to Kobe, Wilson-san!," they all cheered._

_"Thanks, but it's just Kiara."_

_"I like her moxie," one of the Japanese soldiers said._

_"That's Junishi. He's my boyfriend. I'm one of the nurses in the infirmary tent, Malika. It's nice to meet someone else from Chicago."_

_"Yeah, it is."_

_"Cadet Kiara, I want you to meet my son, General Masao."_

_"Nice to meet you."_

_"Wow, dad. She's just as beautiful as you said she was."_

_"Thank you. I really appreciate that."_

_"No problem."_

_"Masao will be your partner on the warfront."_

_"Okay."_

_The week after they became partners of the warfront, they secretly became partners of love. Masao asked her on a date and they snuck away from the base camp and went on the bullet train to Tokyo. Kiara never thought she would ever let a man have her heart, but as she fell for Masao, her philosophy was thrown to the side. After their first date, he began to teach her Japanese which she quickly caught onto. They promised to love each other no matter what and soon enough, Kiara made up her mind to stay in Kobe for the rest of her life. But her plans to be with Masao forever took a detour._

_During one of the battles, she was wounded in her leg. Masao picked her up and sent her to the infirmary tent. Haruo was there giving medicine to one of the sick soldiers._

_"Haruo, where's Malika?"_

_"She's at the ER with Junishi. He was wounded real bad on the warfront just awhile ago. What's the problem?"_

_"Kiara was wounded."_

_"I can fix her up."_

_"No, we'll wait for Malika."_

_"Masao, just leave her on the hospital bed. She could die from blood loss. Now you need to go back."_

_"Fine, but I'm watching you."_

_"What's with you and Masao?," Haruo asked after he left._

_"We've been dating."_

_"Does the lieutantant know?"_

_"No, but you can't tell him."_

_"I'm not a snitch, Miss Kiara. We seem to be getting many pretty women from Chicago like Nurse Malika."_

_"Do you think she's pretty?"_

_"Not as pretty as you."_

_"So you think I'm pretty?"_

_"Basically. So are you his girlfriend?"_

_"No, we're just friends with benefits."_

_"So it won't be a problem if I asked you out?"_

_"Not at all."_

_"Fine, how about dinner?"_

_"How about we sneak out of the base camp and go on a bullet train to Tokyo tonight."_

_"Fine by me."_

_She fell hard for Haruo that night, but she was still in love with Masao. But the kiss that they shared set it all off. She couldn't make up her mind. They separated and she went into Masao's tent and gently kissed his lips as he slept. He woke up suddenly and reached for her neck to keep her close. "Kiara? What are you doing here?"_

_"I couldn't sleep."_

_"So you came in my tent for a kiss?"_

_"I guess."_

_"That's fine with me." He leaned in and kissed her again. "I love you, Kiara. You know that, right?"_

_"I love you too, Masao."_

_"Maybe after this war we could get hitched and start a family..."_

_"Maybe. But I'm just your girlfriend right now."_

_"True, true. Junishi wants to propose to Malika soon."_

_"Really? That's so sweet."_

_"Yeah."_

_"I better go back. Good night."_

_"Good night," he greeted with a kiss._

_Haruo and Kiara became serious around a month long relationship while she was getting serious with Masao. It seemed like a game of luck and chance of who would end up with the Chicago Beauty. However, Haruo was much quicker in his game the day he proposed to her. Of course she said yes, as swift as can be, but she still felt bad about Masao._

_"Kiara, don't you just look beautiful?"_

_"Thanks, Masao. Meet me at this address."_

_"Why?"_

_"Just do it," she whispered seductively before kissing his lips._

_Kiara led him to a nearby hotel by the restaurant where they ate._

_"Kiara, why are we here?"_

_"Love me," she whispered. "Love me right."_

_Masao fell for her seductiveness and gave into her demands. But he couldn't help it, she was a beautiful woman with charm and charisma. And it wasn't the first time he fell for her charm either._

_"I love you, Masao."_

_"I love you too, my dear," he muffled as he gave her a hickey. "Our honeymoon will be even better."_

_"What?"_

_"I think we should get married, Kiara. We make a great couple."_

_"Oh, I can't lie anymore! Masao, I'm engaged to Haruo. I only slept with you to get my mind off of him."_

_"Who do you love more?"_

_"Masao, our love is forbidden. Your father would never approve."_

_"I don't care what he thinks. I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

_"I know you do," he whispered kissing her lips once more._

_A week later, Kiara began to feel nauseous and moody all of a sudden. Many of the soldiers began to worry about her, so she went to the infirmary tent. At the time, Malika was just there._

_"Oh, hey Kiara. What's wrong?"_

_"I have nausea..."_

_"Umm...well you don't have a fever. Is anything else wrong?"_

_"I keep on having mood swings."_

_"Hmm...take this pregnancy test."_

_"What?! There's no way I'm pregnant!"_

_"I just want to see."_

_When Kiara came back into the room, a silence fell and she looked shocked. Malika turned back with a smirk on her face._

_"It's positive. I'm really pregnant."_

_"That's great, Kiara. You don't sound happy at all."_

_"I am, but don't tell Haruo yet. I want to tell him when I feel it's right."_

_"Of course, Kiara."_

_"Kiara, what are you doing here? Are you sick?," Haruo asked when he entered the infirmary tent._

_"Just a little nautious. I took some medicine."_

_"Oh, good. I hope you feel better, Kiara."_

_"Thanks. I'm just going to go now."_

_"Get some rest!," Malika called._

_Masao was getting ready to go into the warfront when Kiara went to see him._

_"Hello, Kiara," he greeted before kissing her._

_"Hey, we need to talk."_

_"What is the problem?"_

_"I'm pregnant. I'm really pregnant with your child."_

_"It's okay, Kiara."_

_"No, it's not, Masao! I'm engaged to Haruo right now and he'll know about our affair!"_

_"Calm down, Kiara. All you have to do is sleep with him tonight and it'll mask all the damage we did."_

_"You're right. I got this."_

_Unfortunately, Malika overheard the whole conversation. So she went to find out what was going on when Kiara went to her tent to rest her nerves._

_"Kiara, who's the father of your unborn child?"_

_"Haruo, of course. What kind of question is that?"_

_"Tell the truth, Kiara or I'll be forced to do a DNA test."_

_"Why are you interrogating me?"_

_"I know that Masao is the baby's father. What would give you the right to sleep with another man when you're engaged?"_

_"I have no idea, Malika."_

_"You've been back and forth with both of them for awhile. That's ridiculous! Are you just seeking love or something?"_

_"Since you must know, yes...yes I am! Did you have a hard life, Miss Thomas? Well, did you?! You came from the paradise of Chicago while I was forced to fend for myself in the projects!"_

_"I did..."_

_"Let me finish. My father was never in the picture, but he was always there long enough to impregnate my mother with my two younger sisters. At thirteen, I lost my mother in a home invasion so we had to move with my aunt Tamika. At sixteen, I lost my sisters by a rapist and serial killer. And at nineteen, I was separated from my aunt Tamika and sent here...thousands of miles from home. So yes, I am seeking for love!"_

_"I'm sorry you had such a hard life, Kiara. I didn't understand... but you should tell Haruo the truth. Don't try to hide this from him."_

_"I can't, Malika. He would hate me."_

_"I think he would want you to just be honest with him."_

_The sound ceased when Haruo came into her tent with some tea and medicine on a tray. Malika looked at Kiara and back at Haruo._

_"Hey, Kiara. I brought some more medicine and some tea to help you feel better."_

_"Thank you, Haruo."_

_"Malika, may I speak to her alone?"_

_"Oh, yeah. Sure."_

_"Do you still love me, Kiara?"_

_He grasped her hand in his looking at her with anxiety in his eyes. She knew he genuinely loved her and she still was in love with him, but guilt consumed her because of the secret growing inside her womb._

_"Of course, Haruo." She was surprised she said that with a straight face. How could she lie without looking so obvious anyway?_

_"We're going to move to mainland Kobe after we're married."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes, I already put a down payment on a townhome."_

_"Wow, you have our future on lock."_

_"Sure do. Then we can start a family."_

_The guilt started to consume her even more and she felt she couldn't hold her tongue anymore. But before she told the secret, she remembered that she slept with him the night before she slept with Masao._

_"Haruo, I have something to tell you."_

_"What, Kiara?"_

_"I'm pregnant." Those words slowly droned from her lips as a silence filled the tent. Suddenly, Kiara felt the soft touch of his lips on hers. "Haruo, I'm sick."_

_"You're just nautious because you're with child," he explained before kissing her again._

_"Haruo...Haruo." She was silenced again by his kiss on her lips and her neck._

_"When were you going to tell me, Kiara? I would want to hear about my unborn child," he assured rubbing her now flat stomach._

_"I was waiting for the right time."_

_"Well, this was the perfect time."_

_The next afternoon, Masao waited by Kiara's tent to find out if she went along with their plan. She came back from the infirmary tent clutching a bag of tea leaves._

_"Masao."_

_"Kiara," he said just before kissing her. "Did you do like we planned?"_

_"Yes. He thinks the baby's for him."_

_"Good. Good. Are you okay?"_

_"What? Oh, Haruo just gave me some tea leaves to help my nausea."_

_"Hmph. So when are you going to tell him about your pregnancy?"_

_"I already did."_

_"What?! And you still slept with him?!"_

_"Well, yeah. He is my fiancée...but don't feel jealous. I love you both equally."_

_"I hope you do."_

_"Don't feel bad, Masao. I'll make it up to you tonight."_

_"Same place?"_

_"Same place."_

_After Masao left, Kiara went to the infirmary tent to talk to Malika. She had finally got over their last fight so she figured she could tell her about what happened after she walked out._

_"Hey, Malika."_

_"Oh, Kiara. I have great news."_

_"What?"_

_"This!," she chirped showing her a ring._

_"Oh my gosh! He popped the question!"_

_"Yep, after I left your tent he asked me to go to Tokyo with him and then he proposed."_

_"Oh, Malika! That's great!"_

_"So what happened between you and Haruo?"_

_"Nothing really. I told him I was pregnant..."_

_"What did he say when you said Masao was the father?"_

_"I didn't tell him...," she moaned with her head down._

_"Kiara!," Malika said in a impatient tone._

_"He sounded so happy, I didn't want to disappoint him."_

_"He's going to be in for a disappointment in the long run, Kiara."_

_"He doesn't have to know, Malika."_

_"Kiara, he's infertile!," she demanded._

_"What?"_

_"I have to keep a medical record of all the people of the base camp and it says there is something wrong with his reproductive system."_

_"Oh, he doesn't know?"_

_"Obviously. But if he ever finds out, he'll know that the baby isn't his."_

_"He'll still be a great father despite the fact that he isn't the real father."_

_"Yeah, he won't stop bringing it up in here."_

_"You already knew?!"_

_"Yeah, I just wanted to make you sweat."_

_"Wow, thanks Malika."_

_"No problem. What are friends for?," she said snickering._


	7. War Flashbacks, Pt. 2

_Three months later, Kiara and Haruo finally got married. The wedding was in Tokyo and all of Haruo's family came out to meet the lovely bride. Kiara was a little sad that all of her loved ones were killed in brutal ways so no one was really there for her except Malika and Junishi. But in the back of her mind, she wondered if Haruo's family was surprised that she was an American, and not just an American but a black American woman. Self-hate seemed to take over all night until she made the announcement._

_"We would like to have everyone's attention," Haruo said clutching Kiara close to him. "Kiara and I have a big announcement, why don't you tell them, honey?"_

_"Okay," she anxiously moaned. "We're expecting a baby in six months."_

_Everyone gasped in shock by what she said, but it didn't make sense to her. You could so clearly see that she was pregnant even with a loose fitting, ivory colored wedding dress. And it wasn't like her to find her mother in a large amount of food no matter how destitute she grew up. But the guilt consumed her once more and she knew she wanted to tell Haruo the truth, but all of his family seemed so happy about the news that it left her mute. But the question still remained, Did his family even know about his ailment and didn't tell him? Because that kind of news would discourage any man that wanted to just settle down and start a family._

_"That's just wonderful, son," his mother said with a big smile._

_"We're finally going to have a grandchild," his father said._

_"Whatever, father," his sister spewed (she was married but didn't want children at all)._

_"Yep, I was excited too. But guess where our honeymoon is?"_

_"Oahu," Malika blurted._

_"Nope, but very close. We're going to Hawai'i, the Big Island."_

_"Really, Haruo?"_

_"Yes, I know how much you wanted to go there."_

_The next weekend, they headed out to the Kobe Regional Airport for a flight to Oahu to take them straight to Hawai'i. The plane landed at the airport and they were greeted by women with leis greeting, "Welcome to the Big Island!" They smiled at the curtious women as Haruo grabbed on to Kiara's little hand. A taxi cab took them to their hotel which was huge with a nice view of the oceans and waterways surrounding the island. The inside was much different, being more elegant in style with decorated columns and expensive furnishings. Different fair-skinned businesspeople were walking back and forth in Kiara's eyes. In all the twenty years of her life, she would have never thought she could escape the ghetto and find exotic places like Japan and Hawai'i. It was a whole other world to her!_

_After the lady behind the counter gave them the room key, they headed off to their room which was on the third highest floor with a perfect view of the ocean._

_"Haruo, how could you afford this?"_

_"My family's really paying for this. They're just happy I finally got married and have a child on the way."_

_Kiara pondered that thought for awhile. It was true to a point though, such a homogenous culture married a little younger and Haruo was well into his twenty sixth year of life. She still wondered if it was just a joke from beyond this galaxy since she never thought she'd marry a man six year older than her, let alone he was Japanese and a part of that homogenous culture that she was now married into. And she was surprised she could hold her tongue much longer about who was the real father of her child. But she had to...to keep the marriage that she just started intact._

_"Kiara, you okay? You look depressed."_

_"Yes, yes. I'm fine."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Yes, Haruo," she droned impatiently. "I'm fine. I'm just a little moody since I'm pregnant."_

_"Yeah, I kinda forgot. But if you're up for it, we can explore the island today."_

_"That's fine. I don't mind at all."_

_"Okay."_

_Kiara felt miserable during their whole honeymoon, but she tried not to show it to not offend Haruo. This secret was hard to keep and everyday she kept her mouth closed, she felt even worse inside. How could she keep a secret like that so long, she had no idea._

_After the honeymoon, Haruo brought Kiara to their new townhome in Kobe. She was happy to see the beautiful place Haruo chose to raise her daughter in. About a month after they settled in, there was a knock on the door._

_"I'll get it, honey. I know you're comfortable," he assured giving her a quick kiss._

_He just stared at the woman standing by the door. She looked almost like Kiara but a little shorter with lighter brown eyes and lighter skin. He suddenly remembered that Kiara did tell him that her aunt has a baby by a white man when she was a teenager and the woman did look much older than Kiara, but still pretty in a way...so maybe it was a long lost cousin or something._

_"Hi, does Kiara Wilson live here?"_

_"You mean Mrs. Ohayashi, my wife. I'm Haruo, her husband. What business do you have with her?"_

_"I'm Tyana Richman, her cousin. I was raised by my father and his wife. I heard about Kiara after I heard about my mother's death, so I took the cheapest flight to Kobe to meet her."_

_"Oh, well again I'm Haruo Ohayashi, her husband. You may come in."_

_Kiara looked back at her clone standing in the corner in front of Haruo. Tyana smiled at Kiara and walked by her._

_"Congratulations," she started._

_Kiara looked a little confused until she looked down at her small baby belly. She smiled at her and said, "Thank you."_

_"I'm Tyana Richman, Tamika's daughter. I heard about you just last month and I wanted to meet you."_

_"Oh, well it's nice to meet you. You came from the projects?"_

_"No, my father got custody of me so we moved to St. Louis with his wife and their son."_

_"Oh, wow. No wonder I never met you."_

_"Yeah. Haruo's really nice. I actually just got a job that's moving to Tokyo, so I'll be around a lot probably."_

_"That would be great!"_

_April 10th. Kiara felt contractions all morning to the point that Haruo was convinced to rush her to the hospital. She was way passed her expected due date, so he knew the baby was going to come someday. He managed to get her there just in time because after one last push, she was out. A cute specimen of a mixed race baby despite the fact she was still covered in blood. The nurses took her to another room and cleaned her up and wrapped her up. She didn't cry much after she was born surprisingly either. The nurses took her back to her anxious parents and Kiara had a smile on her face once she held her daughter. She was the same skin tone as her father before her, but you could tell she was half black by some her features except her eye shape. But Kiara didn't care. She was still beautiful to her._

_"What do you want to name her," Haruo suddenly whispered._

_"Something with a K." That answer was so vague, it left Haruo pondering. There were just as many Japanese names that started with a K as American names...and then the perfect name came to him but he had to make sure Kiara would agree._

_"Would you mind a Japanese name?"_

_"No, not really."_

_"Good. Well I like the name Keiko."_

_"Keiko? I like that name too. Perfect."_

_"I better go met up with my folks. They're gonna want to see the baby too. I'll be back," he said after kissing her lips._

_The room was quiet after he left. It was just Kiara holding on to her newborn baby. She sung a lullaby that drowned the whole room as the sleepy child fell back to sleep. All was at peace until she heard a noise coming from the window. Then all of a sudden, Masao rolls into the room James Bond style. Kiara was a little startled and held Keiko closer to her chest._

_"Masao," she moaned as the wind caught her words. Tears began to fall down her face slowly until he caught her tongue. A kiss dried up her tears as she tried to break away. But he just held on to her tighter. He figured it would be their last intimate time together since she was married now. He finally released and she was able to breath again._

_"I love you, Kiara. Do you love me the same?"_

_"What are you doing here?"_

_"I wanted to see my daughter just as much as I wanted to see you."_

_"Fine. You can hold her, but you must leave when Haruo gets back."_

_"Fine by me."_

_Kiara delicately handed baby Keiko to Masao and watched as he smiled at the baby. Keiko began to giggle with a bright smile on her face._

_"You are so cute. I hope you gave me the honor to name her."_

_"Haruo already named her Keiko."_

_"What?! I was thinking Akira."_

_"That'll be her middle name."_

_"What's that?"_

_"It's an American thing!," she grumbled. "Her name will be Keiko Akira Ohayashi. That way she'll maintain her American and Japanese heritage."_

_"Fine. I'll just be on my way now," he said handing Keiko back to her. "I love you, Kiara." He sealed his promise with another quick kiss and left from the window he came out of. Haruo came in with his parents, sister, and brother-in-law as they crowded in to see the new baby._

_"Oh, she's just as pretty as her mother!," his mother chirped._

_"What's her name?!," his father and brother-in-law asked._

_"Keiko Akira Ohayashi. I wanted to give her middle name like Americans have."_

_"Well, that's a beautiful name!," his mother chirped. "My beautiful little granddaughter!"_

_"Yeah," Kiara muttered. Deep down she was ashamed at herself. How could she keep a secret like that away from her husband? But fear captured her heart and soul and she figured Haruo could live the rest of his life not knowing Keiko wasn't his flesh and blood and vise versa._

_May 5th. Haruo had to go to Tokyo for a business meeting for the rest of the month, and no matter how he tried to back down...it didn't work. Kiara was sad that he was going to be away from Keiko that long, but then she realized it would give her time to clear her head and fix this lie she built up. He kissed her and walked out to the taxi waiting for him._   
_The days went by slowly and Kiara soon wanted someone to just hold at night. Now she was alone every night in their king sized bed. But on the eleventh, there was a knock on the door. Kiara just put Keiko to sleep in her nursery so she ran downstairs to see who it was. When she saw, she left the door wide open and moved back._

_"You don't look happy to see me," the voice said._

_"No, please...not right now..." Her whisper was droned out by his forceful kiss on her lips. He tackled her to the sofa._

_"Masao!," she cried._

_"Yes, my dear?"'_

_"What are you doing here?"_

_"Where's Haruo? Doesn't he know not to leave his lovely bride all alone?"_

_"He's out for business matters."_

_"You sound sad."_

_"I'm just alone."_

_"I'll tell you what, I'll stay with you until he comes back. I'm sure you like the way I love you more than the way he loves you."_

_"You're much more affectionate and intimate than him."_

_"Well, thank you."_

_"I love you, Masao."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Is it wrong to sleep with another man's wife in his own house?"_

_"Not in my eyes."_

_"Is Keiko asleep?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Perfect."_

_Kiara should have felt guilty for letting Masao come in and sleep with her every night in their bed, but she didn't feel guilty at all. After all, Masao was Keiko's real father and he was getting to spend time with her. And she did love Masao much more than Haruo even if he was her husband. And she wasn't lonely anymore. The problem was that she kept dodging all of Haruo's calls just making him even worried._

_The night before Haruo's return, Masao and Kiara were in bed just staring at the ceiling. Masao grabbed her hand and looked at her._

_"Kiara, why don't we just run away? We both love each other incredibly."_

_"I can't. I've only been married for a couple of months. I do love you Masao, but Haruo needs me too."_

_"He doesn't deserve you. He probably doesn't even show you affection like I do," he spewed._

_"He doesn't, but at least we have this last night together."_

_"True. I'll make it to where you'll never forget me."_

_"Okay," Kiara agreed before kissing him._

_The next morning, Masao left an hour before Haruo came back in the taxi he took to get to the bullet train at the beginning of the month. Keiko was still asleep, so Kiara was waiting for him by the door._

_"Oh, Kiara!," he yelled before embracing her and kissing her._

_"You seem happy."_

_"Yes, I am. Baby, I got a new position!"_

_"Really?," Kiara asked after closing the door back._

_"Come sit, baby. Get comfortable."_

_"Okay, so what's the big news?"_

_"We're moving to Chicago next year. I'll finally see where you're from."_

_"Really? At least it's the suburb part."_

_"I thought you were from the suburb."_

_"No, I'm from the projects. We aren't ever going to go back there. It's hard enough to survive if you're black but it's even worse if they see someone like you. They would probably shoot you down just for the heck of it."_

_"Just because I'm different! Hmph!"_

_"Well, I kinda do miss my hometown. This is great!"_

_"Yeah, it's amazing!"_

_"Well, at least you already know English."_

_"I've learned since I was little. My parents wanted me ready for the rest of the world since english is the universal language."_

_"You don't know how lost I was when I first came here. All the signs were in your language and i was the darkest person in the whole terminal."_

_"We aren't racist, Kiara."_

_"I know now."_

_On the eve of the next year, Haruo had to go on yet another business trip that wasn't in Japan this time, but in Chicago. Kiara did want to go back before they moved, but she just stayed with the baby. As soon as he left, she called Masao to stay with her that whole month again. He came in a hurry as soon after she called followed by a knock on the door._

_"Masao," she purred._

_"My dear, don't you just look exquisite." He scooped her up in his arms and sat down on the sofa. "Where's Keiko?"_

_"Asleep. That's why I called you."_

_"You got lonely. Don't worry. I won't ever leave you unless you want me to."_

_"Love me...love me right," she whispered leaning by his neck. He laughed and gave her a hickey while working his fingers through her hair. She raised her head back up and smiled at him._

_"You know you turn me on."_

_"I want to turn you on, baby," she assured caressing his face. He threw her down on the sofa and started kissing her. She loved it and kissed him back._

_"Oh, Masao," she moaned as she felt his lips by her neck._

_"Yes, my dear?"_

_"Nevermind."_

_"Your tongue's tied?"_

_"Untie it for me."_

_"My pleasure." She wanted to tell him that she was moving, but she couldn't. The thought of moving away from Masao hurt her especially after every kiss. Her heart was pounding ever so hard in her chest but she still didn't say a word._

_After the love ended, she was scooped up in his arms as they cuddled. "I missed our sweet time together, my dear," he spoke lovingly. His kiss on her cheek set it all off...suddenly she blurted out the truth. She just couldn't handle it anymore. Masao paused in his tracks and a silence fell in the room._

_"You're moving?!"_

_"Yes, that's the real reason I called you. I love you and I don't want to leave you."_

_"I'll never be able to see you or my daughter ever again?"_

_"I guess. I'm sorry, Masao."_

_"You always call me when you have bad news and then convince me to sleep with you. You're quite the temptress."_

_"We have to make our love last."_

_"I know, my dear."_

_Masao made sure that he made the love last like Kiara wanted and tried to make sure that she would never forget him. The month slowly went by and they had to part with fair goodbyes. Haruo came back the day after just as happy as can be. Keiko was asleep upstairs so it was only Kiara waiting for him this time._

_"Welcome home, honey."_

_"Oh, Kiara. We need to start packing!," he teased kissing her._

_"I know. How was your trip?"_

_"Amazing...but I missed you. But I feel like there's something missing in our love life."_

_Kiara was happy that he was finally starting to realize how she felt about their relationship. She only called Masao for comfort and affection, but she also wanted that from her husband. His affection was slowly declining after Keiko's birth and after he got his new job. But Haruo didn't want his wife to lose interest in him for sure. But could he really compare to his wife's other lover?_

_"Your affection to me is declining. The intimacy is gone...it's been gone for awhile now."_

_"Kiara, I apologize. I do love you, but I still have to support you and the baby."_

_"I realize that, but you have to make time for us. I need you to love me as your wife and lover."_

_Tears fell down her face as she spoke those words. It hurt Haruo to see his wife in so much distress, but what could he do? He had to still support his family. But then he slipped out of his work shirt, suit, and tie and pinned her to the sofa as forceful as Masao would._

_"Haruo?" Her whisper was drowned out by his forceful kiss._

_"Where's Keiko?," he whispered still with his lips on hers._

_"Asleep," she moaned as she met his lips once more._

_"I'm going to be much better, Kiara. I love you, baby."_

_"I love you too, Haruo."_

_The rest of the time before the move to Chicago, Haruo took off to spend time with his family. Kiara and he finally patched up their broken love life and were becoming stronger as a couple. Kiara also realized she didn't need Masao anymore, so she really didn't communicate with him as much. The move to Chicago was a fairly long process but they began to settle in the second day in town. But after Keiko's first birthday, they moved to Tremorton and lived there for a few years and when Keiko was five, they moved to Townsville where they now live._


	8. Gone With a Trace

"Isamu," Keiko chirped. Despite the fact that she still loved Ace, she was always happy to see Isamu as well. 

"Hello, Keiko. You look beautiful."

"Is something wrong with your voice?"

"Oh no, my dear. I just got over a cold so..."

"Okay. I'm glad you're getting better. Ready for our date?"

"Date?"

"Yes. We were going for a picnic. Remember?"

"Oh, yeah. I must have memory lost." 

"Oh, well I made us a nice lunch." 

"Great. We better get going." 

The sun was shining bright and beaming in the park setting. Keiko giggled as she placed the blanket down on the ground and took out the food. Isamu was awestruck by her beauty and joyful aura. He just stood there as she sat down on the blanket.

"You coming?"

"Of course." 

"I made BLT sandwiches with potato chips...sour cream and onion my favorite...and for dessert I made apple fritters."

"Delicious." 

"Thanks. Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You're just so beautiful," he said caressing her cheek. Her long black hair started to blow in the wind. 

"Thank you, but you're acting like you've never seen me before." 

"I truly haven't, my dear."

"What do you mean? Why did your voice change?" He suddenly changed back to his original form and his short hair blowing in the breeze. He was a middle aged man, but he didn't look much older than her parents. 

"I apologize for the leg."

"You shot me?"

"It was an accident, my dear. I got caught up by a gang." 

"Stop calling me that! Who are you away?"

"Excuse me, Keiko. But it was rude of me not to introduce myself. I'm General Yoritomo Masao. I came all the way from Kobe to see you and you look just like your mother with my eyes." 

"Why would I have your eyes anyway? I know your my mother's old lover, but Ohayashi Haruo is my father. He named me and everything." 

"I'm your real father. I even brought proof in my leather messenger bag." 

"So it's true. Mother lied to me."

"Don't worry, my dear. Come with me."

"I can't. I have to talk to my mother right now." 

"Fine." He sprayed knock out gas on her and she passed out. "I'm going to take you home...for good."

 

Meanwhile, Haruo was cuddling his worried wife in his arms. The clock was way past ten at night, so she had a reason to be worried. But he kept on trying to convince her that Keiko was fine and she would come back. Then she got a weird phone call. 

"Hello?"

"Kiara, my dear, I've come back for you. Let's spend the night together."

"I can't."

"Haruo will be fine." 

"I guess we can talk." 

"I'll see you later then?"

"Yes." 

"Who was that?," Haruo asked looking dumbfounded at his wife as she walked back in the room.

"Just an old friend," she moaned. 

Keiko woke up in a small twin sized bed staring at a wall full pictures of her as a baby with her mother and the stranger who claimed to be her real father. On the nightstand was a picture of her with two little girls that looked identical. Then she saw a woman come in the room with her breakfast on a tray. 

"You finally woke up. I made you breakfast." The woman smiled at her and kissed her cheek. Keiko was a little dumbfounded...I mean who was this woman and why did she do that?!

"Who are you? Where am I?"

"You're back home, Keiko."

"How do you know my name?"

"Well, I am your father's wife. My name is Tyana Yoritomo...but you can call me mom if you want."

"Wait, I'm in Kobe?!"

"Yep, your father brought you back yesterday. And it's so nice to finally meet you!" 

"Same to you, I guess. Where'd he go?"

"He'll be back."

"Tyana!" He ran to the room they were both in and grabbed Tyana. 

"You met her finally. We can be a happy family now."

"Yes, we can." They both giggled and kissed. 

"I want to go back to Townsville, now!"

"Oh, come on, Keiko. You'll love me as a mom." 

"Fine."

 

The next morning, Ace was just sitting on the fence that closed off the dump from the town. He didn't hear anything from Keiko since the night they spent together and he was getting worried. Hopefully, she wasn't in danger or hurt. 

Then his cell phone started ringing and strangely, his first ex-girlfriend called him. She was a princess...and oracle at best...and how a convict like him could score something like that was a mystery to everyone from Earth and her galaxy. Even Snake was with her twin sister! Many thought he liked girls like that since Electra was the same species but he even gave Keiko a chance...a half black, half Japanese girl. No one would think he would move that far either! 

"Diamond?"

"Yes, Ace. It's me."

"Okay, but we haven't talked in years." 

"I know you've moved on and I've moved on."

"But I'm not with Buttercup anymore, her name is Keiko"

"I know, Ace. I'm an oracle. That's why I called. Sapphira had a vision and Keiko's in danger."

"What do you mean?"

"A Japanese general named Yoritomo Masao kidnapped her and brought her back to Kobe, Japan."

"What?! I have to save her!"

"You have to tell Isamu."

"Right. Thanks for the warning."

"No problem," she moaned.

After he hung up his phone, he went to Tremorton to talk to Isamu. When he knocked on the door, Aiko opened it and jumped when she saw him.

"Aaah! Green man! Get away from here!"

"Ma'am, ma'am, calm down! I'm here to see Isamu." 

"What do you want with my son?!"

"I have to just talk to him."

"Mom, let him in."

"Okay, Isamu. I hope you know what you are doing."

"I do, mom. What do you want Ace?"

"Keiko's in trouble. She was kidnapped by a crazy person." 

"What do you mean?"

"She was taken to Kobe. I know you love her as much as me and she loves us equal and I need you help to save her."

"Do her parents know?"

"I'm not sure."

"Well, we should let them know before we try to go find her." 

"You're right. Let's go."


	9. Too Good to Be True

Kiara already knew about Masao's plot since he told her the night before. He even forced himself on her and she was surprised she even slept with him again. It had been years since they saw each other and she promised to stay faithful to Haruo so it hurt even more to know her daughter was somewhat kidnapped by her father dearest and she betrayed her husband for the umpteenth time. 

Tears just kept falling from her eyes as she whimpered words in Japanese. Haruo tried to console his ailing wife as he began to cry while comforting her. Keiko was his only child even if she wasn't really his so it hurt him too. Ace and Isamu ran into the house as soon as they got there which shocked both of them.

"Keiko's in trouble! We have to save her!," Isamu blurted out.

"Isamu! I think they know that! That's probably why they are crying!"

"Yes, that's why! He took her!," Kiara screamed. 

"What would that man want with her?," Ace asked.

"He's probably a sicko!," Isamu blurted out.

"How do you know about this?," Haruo questioned.

"My ex-girlfriend was an oracle...my first ex-girlfriend anyway...they see visions...she called me this morning."

"Oh, what would Masao want with our daughter anyway, Kiara? That's a legit question." 

"Oh, I can't take it anymore!," she screamed jumping up. "I kept this lie up for sixteen years too many! Keiko is not your daughter!"

"What?!," Haruo yelled.

"What?!," Ace and Isamu followed.

"Yes, I'm sorry Haruo. I've been so unfaithful to you in the past and now. Last night, I spent the night with Masao. I had an affair with him when we were engaged and married. I loved him more than you just because of the physical but you truly loved me emotionally and mentally. I don't know what was wrong with me in the past, but I promise to be better."

"So Masao is the father?"

"Yes. I'm sorry..." To her surprise, he softly kissed her lips. 

"Stop apologizing. You can't take back what happened in the past and I promised to love you forever and I am no matter your many shortcomings. And Keiko will still be my daughter, biological or not."

"And you've been a great father to Keiko. I love you so much, Haruo."

"I love you too, Kiara. But we have to get our love life back on track starting tonight."

"Yes, yes we do," she agreed kissing him. 

"Now we have to figure out a way to bring Keiko back home," Ace interrupted. 

"Agreed," they all said after. 

 

Days and days went by and Keiko began to enjoy living with her father and stepmother a lot. Tyana was much more carefree than Kiara and let Keiko wear whatever she wanted which didn't bother Masao at all. She also made friends with Mali and Juni Nayasama, Malika and Junishi's twins that were a year younger than her. But her revealing clothes began to bring her unwanted attention. 

One day, she decided to go hang out with Mali and Juni and she happened to bump into a handsome young man that looked about her age.

"Hello, cutie. What's your name?"

"I'm Keiko Oha...Yoritomo."

"Nice to meet you, Keiko. I'm Nihajo Izanagi. If you don't mind me asking, would you like for me to take you out tomorrow evening?"

"Sure. Here's my number. Call anytime."

"Yes, I will." 

"Wow, he's so cute!," she chirped as he walked away.

"Keiko, do not go out with him! He's nothing but a rapist!," Juni declared.

"What do you mean?"

"We know him from our school. He's a walking STD for all we know. Every time he goes out with a girl, he ends up raping them."

"Are you sure about that, Mali? He seems so nice."

"Yes, he was just flirting!"

"And your revealing clothes probably made it hard for him not to think about getting in your pants," Juni added. 

"I'll be fine, girls. I'm sixteen now, I can take care of myself."

"Fine," they both moaned. 

 

The next evening, Keiko got in her most tight and short party dress she bought prior and waited for Izanagi at her house. He came a minute earlier than he said wearing a nice suit and such. When he saw Keiko, the lust in his eyes was so apparent but she didn't even notice.

"Wow, Keiko! You look hot!"

"Thank you. You look hot too."

"I always do. Let's go." 

"Okay." 

Keiko did enjoy her time with Izanagi, he did take her to a movie and dinner after. But then, instead of take her home right after…he took her to a dim lit alley and parked his car there. 

“What are we doing here? I thought you were taking me home.”

"Don't you want dessert?"

"What?! I'm not your sex toy!"

"That's what all my ex-girlfriends told me. But you're different, you look the part of a good time."

"No, I'm not! Take me home!"

"Oh, Keiko. Just enjoy the ride. I'll make it worth your while."

"Take me home, Izanagi! Now!"

His snickering filled the car as he parked in a dark alley. He threw Keiko in the back before stripping down bare. Keiko was furious but he just laughed.

"Smile, babe. You're with Izanagi now. You'll want more and more." 

"My friends were right about you. I'll catch a taxi. Bye, Izanagi."

"You're not going anywhere until I get what I want."

"No! No!”

 

Three o'clock, they arrived back in Keiko’s home. Izanagi didn't even care how much he hurt the young woman that wasn't celebant, but wasn't willing either. He threw her out of the car and her tears began to fall from her eyes. Her eyes were red and puffy, hair ruffled and messed up, clothes ripped and tattered. But she didn't understand why the lights at her new house were all turned off and it looked desolate. She entered the quiet house in the pitch black. She kept on tripping on her shoes, but she was in enough pain so she didn't care at this point. Her father and stepmother dearest were wrapped up under their sheets like their beloved child wasn't out at the latest time ever. She screamed which made them jump.

"Keiko, what's wrong?," Tyana asked rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah, Keiko. We were sleeping."

"I know you were sleeping, but look me! My date forced me to sleep with him in the back of his car! Izanagi's DNA is all over me!"

"Oh, that boy! I knew he was bad news."

"It'll be okay, Keiko. Just go to sleep."

"I will not go to sleep until you do something, dad!"

"You'll be fine. Now go back to sleep."

"Thanks, thanks dad. I guess you really don't care about me at all."

"That's not true," he murmured but it was too late. She already walked away from him.


	10. Bittersweet Dream

Silence was the only thing left for company for poor Keiko now. She was far away from her parents that actually cared for her and her beloved Siamese, Kuki. No one heard her cries for help but they ceased when she fell into a deep sleep. But as hard as the sleep felt, it didn't seem that likely when she suddenly woke up in a more familiar surrounding.

_"Huh? I'm in my room? Dad must have brought me back."_

_"Keiko, wake up, sweetie!," Kiara chirped. Her smile was bright enough to destroy the sun, but Keiko was happy to see her mother's smiling face once again._

_"Good morning, mom. I'm so glad I'm back."_

_"Back? When did you leave?"_

_"But...huh?"_

_"You must have had a bad dream. I know I don't tell you this often, but I love you so much." A hug followed soon after and what seemed to be so unreal happened to comfort Keiko so much._

_"I love you too, mom."_

_"Kiara, oh you're here."_

_"Haruo, I was just trying to wake up Keiko for breakfast."_

_"Did you sleep well, Kiki?"_

_"Yeah, I did."_

_"Your mother and I love you so much. You've been such a blessing."_

_"Thank you. I love you too, dad."_

_"Meow!," Kuki screeched._

_"I love you too, Kuki."_

_"Meow," she purred rubbing the arm of her master._

_"Now, sweetie...wake up."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Wake up. Wake up, Keiko."_

 

The unreal was apparently unreal as Tyana had to scratch her stepdaughter out of bed. Keiko was quick to cry when her reality was gone from her open eyes. Tyana was really confused about her stepdaughter condition and all she could think was that she was insane.

"Keiko, you were talking in your sleep."

"Tyana, I want to go back home!"

"You don't like me as your mother? I give you so much freedom."

"I was raped last night and you didn't even care."

"Things happen, Keiko. The point is Masao wants to spend time with his daughter."

"I'm scarred for life, Tyana! You're supposed to be my mother not my best friend! The freedom is what led me to this pit of despair! I want to go back home!"

"Ugh! You rebellious little bitch!," Tyana yelled before slapping her cheek. "You're not going anywhere. I'm only don't this for my husband! I never wanted you to come! Now shut up and listen to me: You're never leaving!"

"Tyana, is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine, Masao. I'm going to make breakfast."

"Okay, I love you, babe."

"I love you too." Their public display of affection didn't amuse Keiko one bit. But she had to face the fact. She was a prisoner at her own father's house locked down with maximum security and there was no way she could go back to the real home she loved more.

 

But without her knowing, her loved ones were coming from the horizon to rescue her from their prison. The month was August where the townspeople were preparing for the Obon Festival to celebrate the lives of their old and new dead. Of course, the time slipped Keiko's worried parents minds but then it came to their realization. Meanwhile, Ace was just shocked to be in a place other than Townsville or New York.

"So this is what Japan looks like."

"Well, this is just Kobe. Tokyo is a bit different," Haruo explained.

"Tokyo is like New York City times two," Kiara added.

"Oh, I can picture that. I want to see more of this."

"It's not a vacation, Ace! We're trying to save Keiko!," Izamu exclaimed.

"Do you know where Masao lives?"

"Yes, I do, Haruo. But you stay at the hotel with Izamu and Ace. I have a bone to pick with Masao."

"Are you sure? I can face him too."

"Not right now, Haruo. I love you but this is my battle I need to fight alone."

"If that's what you want, but I'll always stand behind you."

"I know."


	11. It's a Trap!

After they arrived at the hotel, Kiara went out to search for the place her daughter was being held captive. But little did she know, there was surprises beyond the front door.

"Kiara," the woman murmured with a slick smirk. "Came back to claim your first love?"

"Tyana! What are you doing here?!"

"Don't you know? I'm Tyana Yoritomo now...Masao's wife. I'm so glad you let him go for that geek of a husband you have. He is quite the charmer and even better in bed."

"Somehow I loved Haruo more. But your husband isn't faithful at all. He slept with me the other night. He forced himself on me actually."

"Whatever makes you feel better."

"Masao does still have feelings for me. But nevermind that, you have my daughter. Where is she?"

"I'll never tell." With quick kick to the face she gave Tyana, she ran into the house searching high and low for her daughter.

"Tyana, she up where she'll never be able to leave."

"Masao!"

"Kiara, I wasn't expecting you. Now what happened to Tyana?"

"I had to stop her from talking. But enough of that, where's Keiko?"

"She's somewhere you'll never find her. But forget about her, what about us?"

"There is no us. I love Haruo, not you."

"Easier said, huh? You gave me quite a work out the other night. Felt just as good as before."

"I fell for your temptation before, but not again. You don't know what real love is! All you want is the physical."

"So you know the truth about me. I knew Tyana would lead you to me."

"What?"

"Why do you think I married her? I only want you, leave Haruo and marry me."

"Never. Give me back my daughter now!"

"Keiko doesn't need to live any longer. She just got in the way of us."

"Are you trying to kill our daughter?!"

"An abortion would have been fine with me."

"I won't let you murder our daughter!"

"I almost killed her that night."

"You shot her?!"

"Yeah, I did. She would have died too if it wasn't for the guys who saved her."

"Masao, you're an evil man. Give me back our daughter!"

"Kiara, Kiara, this is what's best for us."

"It's what's best for you! Keiko is my daughter and Haruo is a damn better father then you'll ever be!"

"Well, if that's how you feel. Take her back."

"I will."

As she ran up to find her daughter, the room began to spin around her as a sharp shooting pain hit her leg. His snicker filled the air before her eyes closed.

 

_**To Be Continued...** _


	12. Death of a Soldier

When she opened her eyes again, she was handcuffed by her arms and legs to a bed only wearing her undergarments. She looked to the side to see her beloved daughter with tape on her mouth and a blindfold over her eyes chained to the wall. 

"Keiko!," she screamed. Footsteps were heard in the hallway and there the crazy man was shirtless with sagging shorts still snickering away at all of the damage he did. Kiara's heart began to beat faster and faster when he went by her side.

"Oh, Kiara. I didn't want to do this to you."

"Let me go, Masao! Me and Keiko!"

"No need to cry for help, Kiara. I had to do away with Tyana, but I don't want to do that to you. I guess my charm doesn't work anymore so force will just have to do."

"Don't you dare touch me!"

"What are you going to do? You're a little tied up at the moment." 

"Masao!"

"Haruo?!"

"Don't you put a finger on my wife, bastard!," he yelled before kicking him in the face. 

"You get Keiko, I'll get my wife."

"Sounds like a plan, Mr. Ohayashi," Ace and Isamu said.

"Haruo," Kiara said with a smile after he saved her. 

"We got to get your clothes back. This is making me wanna..."

"Haruo, when we get back home." 

"Right."

"Ace, Isamu!," Keiko chirped hugging them. "Thanks for saving me."

"No problem!," they both said.

"Now let's get out of here," Haruo said. But as they headed for the door, Masao was waiting for them apparently he regained conscientious and closed all of the door and windows of the house. 

"You're not going anywhere."

"Let us out, Masao!," Haruo yelled.

"You can have precious Keiko, but give me Kiara."

"Never! Kiara is my wife!"

"You sorry son of a bitch! Kiara loved me first and she's always loved the way I made love to her. You'll never be like me."

"I don't want to be. I'm the better man."

"Oh, Haruo. So arrogant." 

Bang! The shot cracked. The bullet went straight into Masao's chest. None of them knew that Haruo had a shotgun with him. The blood beating from his cold beat less heart spilled on the staircase as the crack from his bones were heard as he fell to his impending doom.


	13. That's the End?!

"Dad!," Keiko screamed. 

"I'm sorry, Keiko. He was a danger to all of our lives."

"It's fine. You're my real father," she said hugging him. 

"Tyana...why were you so foolish?," Kiara cried.

"What are you talking about, Kiara?"

"Masao killed her in cold blood. She married him, but he was only using her to get to me. He shot Keiko that night attempting to kill her."

"The nerve of that bastard!," Ace yelled.

"Now I'm really glad I shot the son of a bitch. How dare he harm my daughter."

"But I'm not your biological daughter."

"I know, but you are still my little Kiki and I love you. Me and your mother both."

"I love you too, mom and dad."

"Now let's get out of here," Isamu said.

"Not before I blow up this MFer," Ace announced.

"Okay, do your thing, Mr. Copular."

Strangely, Ace kept explosives with him just in case he had to hide a perfect crime. Of course, they did their job well destroying all means of evidence from the floor of Masao's countryside home to the roof. An explosion so loud and apparent that you could see and hear it to the heavens above. And for any witnesses, all you could see coming from the north was black sillouettes which were the damsels and heroes. The only problem was you couldn't determine Tyana's ashes from Masao's ashes to the crumbling tiny ruins of the house. But that was really the last thing on their minds. 

 

General Yoritomo, who was in Osaka at the time about to move to Okinowa, heard about the murder of his son and the harm he did to Cadet Kiara, he went to apologize for his son's behavior. But no grief really sank in his heart and he knew his son was a little off his rocker. Around the same time, Malika and Junishi found out about what happened too and wished the family well since they would never have to worry about Masao ever again but they also never thought that he would face that type of doom. 

Three days later, the gang arrive back home with tales of triumph and struggle along with grief. Kiara and Haruo finally decided to renew their vows the next week and started over their love life once more. Ace and Isamu actually became friends in the course of time and suddenly the decision between Isamu and Ace became easy for Keiko. 

Buttercup was able to get back with Ace, and he accepted but told Keiko that he would always love her which she knew was true. So with that, Keiko actually is still going steady with Isamu (they are engaged and all) and they’re planning on getting married after high school. They also always visit Ace's gang and even Keiko became friends with Buttercup. And yes, Keiko is still working at Malph's when she doesn't have school with Isamu. 

So really, I guess this is the end...


End file.
